The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Padlocks typically include a lock body and a lockable shackle that is used to secure the padlock to a structure. Common structures include, but are not limited to, sheds, trunks, lockers and lock boxes. Such padlocks may be of the type having a lock body, which is formed by a plurality of lamellae bound together by rivets. Padlocks of this kind are advantageously inexpensive in production.
One type of padlock is a padlock having a key locking mechanism. This type of padlock includes advantages over other types of padlocks, a combination padlock, for example, because padlocks having a key locking mechanism do not require memorization of a combination. Instead, a key is used to unlock the padlock.
A particular kind of padlocks having a key locking mechanism is a so-called keyable padlock. Typically, keyable padlocks are shipped to a dealer (locksmith) in a semi-assembled state, having no locking mechanism or an unfinished locking mechanism. The semi-assembled padlocks are then keyed by the locksmith, i.e. the locksmith adds a locking mechanism or adapts the unfinished locking mechanism to a certain key or a certain key code in accordance with a customer's demand. For example, the end user often demands that the padlock be keyed in accordance with a certain key or a certain key code, as in the case of a re-order when the end user desires that the padlock can be opened by an existing key which also fits to other locks of this end user. Of course, the padlock could be keyed by the manufacturer in accordance with the end user's demands, but this expensive and time-consuming since small numbers of padlocks must be shipped to the individual locksmiths. Hence, it is desirable that the locksmith be enabled to key the padlock.
To this end, for example, a locking mechanism formed by a raw lock cylinder fixedly secured in the padlock can be adapted to a certain key by forcefully introducing this key into a core of the cylinder, e.g. using a hammer. Securing pins accommodated partly in an outer casing of the cylinder and partly in the core are sheared off thereby, so that the respective length of the securing pins is adapted to the specific key.
Such mechanical adaptation, however, is not very precise. The sheared off parts of the securing pins may cause undesirable friction between the core and the outer casing of the cylinder in subsequent use of the padlock. The life-time of the padlock is short.
It is also known to use an exchangeable lock cylinder, which is directly or indirectly secured to the lock body by means of a screw. This screw is accessible via a shackle passage provided in the lock body. The lock cylinder may therefore be exchanged as often as desired, and lock cylinders of high precision may be used. The exchangeable lock cylinder may be adapted to a certain key or a certain key code in accordance with a customer's demand by modifying the respective length of the individual securing pins of the lock cylinder. However, for many applications this arrangement is too expensive.